Are you kidding me!
by KnightRie
Summary: Ikuto reflects on his first night with Amu while awaiting the arrival of their child. Pure AMUTO. My first fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe that this is my first fanfic ever. Sorry if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I tried to edit them out but everyone misses some. Please Read and Review. Please use constructive criticism not all that rude you don't like the idea crap.**

(Ikuto's POV)

I can't believe that today is the birth of my son or daughter. Amu and I decided to wait and see what gender the child is. We chose names for both sexes. Rieko or Ren Tsukiyomi. I still remember that one hot and steamy night that me and Amu spent together.

  Amuto

"Ikutoo-kun stop teasing me!" 18 year old Amu said as she said my name with a wonderful red blush rising on her cheeks.

"But Amu-_Koi_, you can't just make me stop when I am enjoying myself and you know that you are having fun too. Why stop?" I said with that smirk that I know makes Amu blush harder.

"I-I d-don't know what y-you are talking about. You are disgusting." Amu said while trying to be tough. She reminds me of a little kitten trying to play with a full grown cat. I ended up chuckling a little. "What's so funny?"

"You, you are so bad at lying _Kitten_!" I teased while snuggling into her now double D sized boobs. She has grown up so much.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?" Amu nearly screamed.

"Shhh. Do you want me to go, really?" I asked innocently.

"Eh, you of all people would actually leave. Really? If so, yes I really do."

"Fine, I'll go. Goodbye Hinamori-san." I called to her while walking away. She whispered something that I couldn't quite understand. "What was that Hinamori? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Don't go! I want you to stay. I-I want you." She said while hiding her face from me.

"You want me? To do what _Amu-chan_?" I asked just to hear her say those words.

"I want you to fuck me." Amu said while turning redder and redder by the second while I look at her shockingly.

"Fuck you? I don't want to fuck you."

**Don't worry about the ending it is a total Amuto story, with a happy ending. Please Read and Review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I think that this will be my last chapter.**

"You don't want me?" Amu asked close to tears. Backing away from me. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Amu, don't you dare say I don't want you!" I said with a stern look and tone.

"But you just said you wouldn't-"

"Fuck you, I don't care about that. I wouldn't be fucking you, I would be making love to you Amu. I love you Amu."

"Really, I love you to Ikuto-kun." Amu said as she hides her face again.

"No, you are not to call me Kun." I replied and I took her lips with mine.

"Ahhhh, Ikuto-kun" She moaned while I squeezed and groped her breasts.

"I can't hear you Amu" I stopped my hands and her face suddenly fell.

"I-Ikuto please don't stop. Make love to me?" She pleaded, her golden eyes were boring into my dark purple ones. (I'm not sure if that's the actual color or not. I'm too lazy to actually check.)

"As you wish, Amu."

I resumed what I was doing. I slowly unzipped her jacket, and then removed her shirt. Leaving her in her bra and bottoms. I stared at her perfect body, taking in and memorizing her every feature. I was reaching behind her to unhook her bra when she stopped me.

"I'll do it." She told me, and did so.

Taking her left breast in my mouth and circling her nipple with my tongue, while pinching the right one between my index finger and thumb. Then switched to the other boob. She moaned and groaned my name. Which just encouraged my exploration of her body. She was so gorgeous, I just wanted to eat her up. So I will. I gave her butterfly kisses on all the exposed skin I could find and reach. She arched into me. My pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second. She reached her hand down and rubbed my dick through my pants. Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe how good that felt. I couldn't wait anymore, I moved down on her body and ranked off her pants and underwear. She tried to cover herself up. I wasn't going to take that.

"Amu, don't you dare try to cover yourself. There is no reason to be self-conscious, you're beautiful. I love you." I tried to make her more comfortable being naked around me.

"Fine, but it's not fair." She said with one of those adorable pouts on her face. Oh, how I love her and want to be with her forever.

"What's not fair, baby?" I asked, honestly curious.

"You are still fully clothed." I let out a soft chuckle and smirked at her.

"Why you want to see me naked that bad Amu?" She was almost as pink as her hair. It was adorable, she was adorable.

"Um, uh, I, I don't know. Why should I. Humph. But I suppose that if you ask me to help you with that problem that's pretty obvious in your pants, I'll help. But that would be completely up to you." She told me. I could see that 'cool and spicy' character coming out again.

"Well then, I suppose I do require a certain kitten's services. Are you willing to do so, Kitten?" I said with the huskiest voice I could muster up.

"I suppose I could."

Amu unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid them off. It was pure torture, she was going so slowly. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved her hands and ended up removing all the rest of her and my clothing. I put my mouth on hers and slipped my tongue in her mouth when she gasped. Our tongues battled for dominance. Of course me being the older and more experienced one I ended up wining. She moaned into my mouth and arched her back into my hands that were on her breasts. I slipped my hand down to her womanhood. She moaned loudly, I was so happy that her parents and sister were out of the house. Now we could be as loud as we wanted. I stuck my finger in her pussy. She was trembling, I didn't want to be the one to ever cause her pain.

"Amu we don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you, now or ever. Do you want his?

"I do. I have since the day I fell in love with you so many years ago." She stated as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Ok, if you want to I will. But if it hurts to bad and you want to stop I will, but you must tell me, understood?"

"Perfectly. Don't worry, I love you and I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. Ever.

I placed myself at her entrance and slowly made my way into her. I saw a few tears escape her eyes as I broke through her barrier. I kissed them away and we moaned each others names loudly.

"Ikutoo!!!!" "Amuuu!!!"

"Ohh, Ikuto I'm Cuming."

"Don't worry Amu, I'm Cuming too. Please cum with me." I asked her.

We were both sweating, panting, and we came at the same time. When I came I collapsed on top of her and suddenly it hit me. I don't ever want to let her go.

"Amu, listen and answer me honestly. I mean this in all seriousness. Will you marry me?" I had been carrying around the ring for a while. I didn't even know why I had bought at first, I just had this feeling I would need one. I now know why. I walked over to my jeans and pulled the black box out and brought it over to Amu and got down on one knee, showing her the ring. It had a silver diamond in the middle with a pink diamond on one side with a blue one on the other side.

"Yes Ikuto-_koi_." She answered and jumped up and hugged me. I was ecstatic. I was going to have a family with Amu.

Amuto

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi I am proud to present your daughter." Said one of the nurses holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "Do you have a name for her?"

"Rieko Nadeshiko Tsukiyomi." Replied Amu who took the pink bundle in her arms. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Amu and we looked at Rieko. She had a little bit of blue hair on her head and when she opened her eyes she had gorgeous golden eyes like the ones her mother has. I could tell that this was going to be a hard job protecting not only Amu from all the crazy hormonal teenage boys. He now had to protect Rieko from all the boys that will be going after her. He had the two most beautiful women in his life and he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. AN

Sorry, I don't like Author notes either but I should have done this earlier, I do not own Shugo chara, or any of the characters except Rieko. She is my main character for stories I have not posted but will in the future. Thank you for reading this Fanfic. I appreciate it very much, and thanks for the reviews that I got about it.


End file.
